


Beyond Repair

by DaringDanger



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDanger/pseuds/DaringDanger
Summary: In the not too distant future, the countries of planet Earth have united to create a human presence in space. Despite this unity the world is riddled with inequality, hate, and corruption. In order to help with overflowing prisons worldwide, an alternative was created, where prisoners can elect to be used for human experimentation by Mira, a super corporation. When a spaceship belonging to Mira experiences a catastrophic failure, fourteen poisoners have to work together to survive. But can they trust everyone among them?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Finished From The Start, Part One

Beyond Repair

_Based On Among Us_

By Daring D.D. Danger and Much Ado Hiro

1: Finished From The Start Part One

The pneumatic door slid open with a whoosh. Everyone in the break room looked at the unfamiliar face who’d just entered; she stood, fiddling with her hands behind her back as the full room stared into her and fell silent.

“Hi. I’m new, I’m supposed to work with Dr. Garcia today.” The girl said very quickly. She gasped a little as the door whooshed shut behind her.

“Oh you’re Pamela!” A woman with fair complexion stood up from the crowd, her hair two shades lighter than her dark brown eyes. “I’m Doctor Garcia, but you can call me Autumn.” She extended a hand to the new girl, who shook it with her own, which was clammy with sweat. Autumn chuckled. “There’s no need to be nervous, you’re obviously very qualified if you got a job in my division. Welcome to Mira!” Pamela finally took a breath as Autumn spoke.

“Call me Pam.”

“Alright, Pam. I was really excited to find out we’d been assigned a fresh face in the genetics and diseases department. Did you know I was the only woman until today?” Autumn spoke gently, like a mother. Pam nodded.

“I’m sorry for acting so nervous, it’s just… you’re the best geneticist in the world. Working for you is my dream.”

“I’m part of the best _team_ of geneticists in the world, and that includes you now.” Pam’s heart skipped at the comment. “Let me introduce you to some of the people I work closely with.” The two walked back to the table Autumn had originated from. “The short one is Derick.” Derick waved at Pam. He had a strong build, despite his short size. “And the quiet one is Evan.” Evan waved at Pam as well. “Josh isn’t here for some reason, but I’m sure he’ll turn up at some point. Why don’t we show Pam the lab, gentlemen?” Autumn asked rhetorically. Derick and Evan shrugged and got up from the table.

After rounding a few hallways the four came up on a yellow door with the words ‘Mira Genetics Laboratory’ on it. Autumn pushed a large button on a post, causing the door to open.

“It’s fingerprint activated, but you also need your card.” Autumn shook her key-card at Pam.

“That’s a lot of security.”

“You’ll understand why soon.” Autumn teased. The door opened into a room with another door and grated floors that would feel cramped with 2 people in it. . The four entered and the first door shut behind them.

“Hold your breath.” Autumn advised. No sooner did a rush of air, which smelled sterile like a hospital, rush into the little room, blowing everyone’s clothes and hair around a little. It quickly stopped and the second door opened.

“If you go into the research lab in the back you have to wear an airtight suit.” Autumn said. “That one is just disinfectant.” Pam nodded. The room was full of computers and other equipment meticulously organized to maximize the utility of the space, with each new device more advanced than the last.

“The main lab is the back left door, but you’ll rarely go in it. We have advanced robotics for that. You’ll just put on a VR kit and it will be like you are right in the lab! Except you won’t have any way to catch the flu, a coronavirus, alien diseases, or anything else we have back there.”

“What’s the shiny metal door in the back right?” Pam asked.

“Ms. Garcia!” Suddenly a bearded man barged through the door.

“Not now Josh, I’m showing Pam around. And she just asked about my favorite room in the entire building.”

“Mine is the lunch room.” Derick jokes.

“That room is where the test subjects are kept.” Autumn explains.

“Test subjects?” Pam pondered. “You mean the criminals right? And, can we go in there?”

“Yes we can go in there.” Josh stated and turned to face Autumn. "It’s about the test subjects ma’am.” He begged.

“Later.” She pushed passed him dismissively, moving towards the large metal door that had a lot of text written on it.

“In the event of a power failure this door will be sealed permanently, do not attempt to enter.” Pam mumbled aloud.

“Don’t forget your card for this one either.” Autumn added with a smile. She scanned her card and pulled the door, which unlocked with a metal clang, and the pair left Josh behind. The hallway was long, and had another metal door at the end. The entire walk was monitored, with every step taken recorded by at least 3 large cameras.

“They are bio scanners. If they sense someone who isn’t allowed in this hallway it fills with gas that makes you unable to move.” Autumn says. Pam gulps. “Don’t worry. We have a cure for it.” They reach the other door, which has a green light over it. Autumn opens it, and a rush of cold air fills the hallway. Lights begin to fill an incredibly large room, full of things that look like rows upon rows of coffins. Pam walked up to the closest one and inspected the specimen. It had a clear top and contained a redheaded person in their underwear.

“Are these...”

“These are the volunteers, yes.” Autumn smiled.

Pam stepped into the room, trying hard to keep from looking at faces, like they might show up in nightmares, but unable to stop her eyes darting through the coffins like an Ikea catalogue. “This room is full of criminals.”

“They’re in hyper-sleep, until we need them. Tap the screen on the end.” Pam walks around to the redhead’s feet, and taps the rectangle, which comes to life.

“Rhys Griffins, age 31, non-binary, I.D. 827289, convicted of second degree murder, stored for 4 months.” Pam read. “Did- did they know we were going to just… store them in a warehouse when they volunteered for this?”

“No, not really. The agreement is that if someone’s prison sentence is greater than 20 years they can choose to become a research subject for Mira, and in turn, if they do not die, they are released early, with a clean slate.” Autumn explains without ever lifting her attention. “Do you feel sorry for them? That is a murderer you are standing in front of.”

Pam looked at the person in the box. "I wonder what drove them to kill…?”

**Somewhere in the U.K., four months ago**

Rhys sat alone in their cell, as they had in the days since being convicted of murder. Left with no choice Rhys chose volunteering to be a guinea pig for Mira, as opposed to their life sentence with no parole. Suddenly there was a conk at the front of their cell, as a large guard with a permanent scowl glared at them.

“C’mon Griffins, Mira’s here to pick you up!” The guard hit their baton on the bars again. “Strip to your underwear and let’s go!” Rhys complied stiffly, removing their prison garb without any hurry and the guard entered and handcuffed them, dragging them into the hallway, their pants only then slipping off their legs.

“Personally I think getting to be a lab rat for a little while and go free is too good for killers like you.” The guard mumbled.

“I didn’t even mean to kill him.” Rhys said.

“Yeah I know, I’ve heard it before.” The Guard moaned, jabbing Rhys in the side.

“He was beating my sister for a year, I just lost my cool finally and went too far.” Rhys sighed.

“You put him in a coma, with your bare hands, and he died a few weeks later.” The guard snarled, before pushing them through a door. There stood two armed men, wearing Mira badges. The guard undid Rhys’ cuffs, and left them with the guards. One of them pulled a small gun, and fired.

**Mira subject storage**

“We can use that one in our next case study if you want.” Autumn suggested.

“How do we safely experiment on killers?” Pam asked.

“Same way we do in the lab, except we put them all on a ship in space so they can’t escape anywhere.”

“That seems drastic.”

“It’s a ship with only the subjects on it, the perfect environment for all sorts of studies, even beyond just diseases and genetics. The SK-18 can fit fourteen people on it, and we need to fill it today.” There was a sparkle in Autumn’s eyes as she talked about the upcoming study.

“Okay. Send them I guess.”

“Evan, make them a control.” Autumn instructed. He walked up to the control panel, typed a few things, and suddenly a light shone on the pod, highlighting the unnatural paleness of the nearly frozen specimen. Evan backed me away as a robot entered the room from somewhere I didn’t see, attached itself to Rhys’ pod, and dragged it away to who knows where deeper in the lab.

“Alright let’s fill 13 more spots!” Autumn barked out. “Pam, there’s a computer next to the door, it lets us look through all of them like a database so we can pick the right ones.” She pointed to a terminal behind them that Evan and Derick were already near.

“Ma’am, if I may interr-.” Josh begged again, lagging behind Pam and Autumn

“After this please, Josh.” Autumn said, cutting him off with a raised hand.

To Be Continued


	2. Finished From The Start, Part Two

Beyond Repair

Based On Among Us

By Daring D.D. Danger and Much Ado Hiro

2: Finished From The Start Part Two

“So we should pick a few projects the execs want us to do first, maybe another control person, and then we can fill the rest with our personal projects.” Autumn instructed Pam.

“Personal projects?” Pam asked.

“The execs want us to do things like, invent a medicine that can change your hair color, or test regrowing limbs. Things that all really benefit humanity and it’s our whole purpose and what-not, but also there are 14 spots on the ship. And we get to use the extra ones for ideas of our own.” Autumn said.

“I’d like to try and invent superpowers.” Derick shrugged.

“I just try weird stuff to be honest.” Evan added.

“Ma’am!” Josh demanded.

“No, Josh. Not now!” Autumn said.

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with just… experimenting on live people for fun.” Pam said.

“Just give it time, eventually you’ll have an idea you can’t ignore.” Derick patted her on the back, and she gave a shy smile as she brushed him off.

“Anyway can we search for someone with chronic GI issues? I’ve been getting barked at to test this new treatment for months.” Evan moaned. Autumn typed something.

“One. Nico Dela Cruz, number 800080, male, 23, grand theft. He has IBS as well.” Autumn said.

“Is he the only one?” Evan asked.

“Yes.”

“He’ll do.” Autumn clicked the button at his response, and machinery whirred somewhere in the room.

**The Philippines, a few months ago**

**“** Dela Cruz! Visitor!” A guard let Nico out of his celland led him to a room with a clear wall splitting it. Nico walked up to it.

“Hi mom.” He said.

“Don’t hi mom me, don’t you know what your stupid joyride did!? Your brother relied on your income Nico!”

“I just… I never get to fly anything at work, even though I’m a mechanic, it’s all I ever wanted.”

“And now you’re in prison. Congratulations.” Nico’s mom’s face had turned red.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, I volunteered for the Mira option.”

“If Mira doesn’t kill you, I will.” His mom stomped off.

**Mira subject storage**

“Now I need to find someone for that cellular regeneration thing.” Autumn mumbled. “I’ll check the Mira file.”

“The Mira file?” Pam asked.

“Mira gets a lot of people who volunteer for this, but we can only house about 100 subjects at a time. So we choose ones who are either exceptionally healthy, exceptionally ill, or fit what we call ‘the Mira file’. It’s anyone who got arrested who was a former employee. It’s convenient because the company has incredibly complete records on these people.” Autumn smiled. “Also it favors people who were convicted of crimes against Mira corp. Like this guy.” Autumn pointed at the screen.

“Akira Sánchez, number 071688, male, 26. Convicted of stealing and smuggling Mira property off of the Polus moon base. His bio says he’s totally healthy too.” Pam finished. “Also he was arrested with another employee, who we also have.”

“Oh a pair! Can I use the other one?” Evan asked.

“Sure” Autumn said, before taking control of the terminal. “So Akira gets the cellular regeneration treatment.” She pushed the buttons to send Akira off. “The other one is Santiagi Rojas. Male, age 27, number 341215, etcetera. Is he getting that eel thing you’ve been talking so much about?”

“Yes ma’am.” Evan smiled.

“What’s the eel thing?” Pam asked.

“I’m going to mix his DNA with an eel.”

“Why?” Pam asked.

“Mostly to see what happens.”

“Oh.”

**Chile, a few months ago.**

Santiago and Akira entered the prison cafeteria and ran up to each other, starting their usual secret handshake. The warden and a few other prison officials stood on the guards balcony, watching.

“...I tried telling them both that if they just told us who their third partner was I’d shorten their sentence to a year, they both said nothing.” the warden explained, clearly tired of interrogating the pair.

“I guess we’ll never know.” responded the guard captain.

“I guess not.”

**Mira subject storage**

“And I need someone for that radiation resistance experiment.” Derick was flipping through his notes. “Ooo, last of my quota. Oh, also if possible, someone with total hearing loss.”

“I’ll just have it pick someone random for the radiation.” Autumn pushed a button.

“Does it really have a ‘random’ button?” Pam asked.

“I added it.” Evan said quietly. The machines came to life.

“Huh.” Autumn continued reading off screen, as if she hadn’t said anything.

“Who’d it pick?” Pam questioned.

“Number 506661, Ravana Williams, 55, female, killed her husband by burning down their house, because she caught him cheating. Can’t say I blame her.” Autumn laughed a little. She resumed tapping on the terminal. “There is actually a deaf person in here, Derick. Cleo Asan, 38, female, 384203.”

“She’ll do.” Derick said.

“She’s an amputee, you sure you want to use her for this?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Derick affirmed, and Autumn pushed the start button once more.

**Ireland, a few months ago**

Cleo was wheeled into the visitors room, where her wife sat.

“Babe, why are you in a wheelchair?” Cleo’s wife signed to her.

“They won’t let me have my prosthetic leg, because it could be used as a weapon.” Tears ran down Cleo’s flushed face.

“I just don’t understand why you’d run away from the scene of an accident.”

“I was scared! I wasn’t thinking about how I accidentally hit and killed a seventeen year old! I was panicking!” Cleo was shaking so hard she couldn’t sign properly. Her wife put a hand on top of Cleo’s until she calmed down.

“I decided to be a test subject for Mira.” Cleo signed.

“Why?” Cleo’s wife was shaken now. “They’ll kill you!”

“I’ve worked for Mira for years. I trust them Amy.” Amy hugged Cleo,who had tears still sliding down her cheeks, before the guards took Cleo back into the prison area.

**Mira subject storage**

“Alright I think we are good for a few fun ones.” Autumn laughed a little as she spoke.

“Let’s let Pam pick one.” Derick said, like a cheerleader.

“I don’t know...” Pam said.

“Pick another control, in case that somebody dies or something.” Autumn shrugged. Pam walked up to the panel.

“I’ll just click the random button.” She clicked and the computer thought for a second before producing a file. “Number 827380. Harmony Colress, female, 43, convicted of murder.” Pam read. “Huh, she was a doctor. Strange.”

**Ontario, Canada, a few weeks prior**

“What did you do to get here?” A short woman with tattoos walked up to Harmony, who was trying to eat her food quietly.

“I didn’t do anything. I was set up.” Harmony growled.

“Oh yeah everyone in this prison is innocent, you’ll be right at home.” The woman started laughing.

“I’m serious, I uncovered a conspiracy to get people addicted to legal drugs, and they set me up, to get rid of me.” Harmony stabbed her fork into her food. “Don’t get used to me though. I signed up for Mira, so they can kill me properly.”

**Mira subject storage**

“She’ll work.” Autumn pushed the button to send Harmony off. “Now let’s get weird.” The trio started laughing, while Pam and Josh stood nervously near the edge of the room.

To Be Continued


	3. Finished From The Start Part 3

Beyond Repair

Based On Among Us

By Daring D.D. Danger and Much Ado Hiro

3: Finished From The Start Part Three

“Give me someone random for that contortion idea.” Derick cheered.

“I want to do that thick bones thing.” Evan asked.

“Ma’am can I please talk to you.” Josh interrupted as Autumn ticked two random people faster than Pam could check who they were.

“If it’s to pick a person then yes.” Autumn said, in a voice reminiscent of the airport information desk worker explaining for the eighth time that no, they can’t just upgrade you to 1st class because the seats are available, and no you can’t talk to their manager.

“Fine, I want to try that hair thing I always talk about.” He grumbled. Autumn again sprinted through the terminal faster than Dawn could see.

“Can I please say what I need to say now?”

“No.” Autumn laughed, flashing a wide plastic smile.

“I want to try to make a spider man again.” Derick said, still looking at his pad.

“I want to make someone magnetic” Evan added.

“Two spots left” Autumn teased.

“Ma’am I have a gift for you!” Josh spat out.

“Why didn’t you say so, what is it?” Autumn asked, with a tone suddenly brighter.

“Remember how you’ve been looking for a particularly interesting couple for a test?”

“You didn’t.”

“They came in today. First one’s right here.” Josh pointed to one of the beds. “This is the one I think you’ll like.” Everyone walked over.

“Makara Kim Son.” Autumn read, tapping her temple in thought. "OH, she was part of that stupid coup a bit back. And she’s been genetically experimented on twice before!” Autumn was as excited as a kid in a candy store, her face practically pressed to the bio on her pad. “Okay yeah let’s use her for my biggest achievement. Her and her husband. I don’t want the board knowing we’re doing it though, so we need to do other experiments on both of them to cover it up. We can do that stupid night vision thing to her, and the dumb pigmentation drug they want us to test on the man. Who is he anyway?”

“That’s the one catch. They’re a lesbian couple.” Josh said.

“Hmm. We could still do the experiment with two women, it would be much harder though.” A moment passed as Autumn turned the idea over in her head.

“Think of it as a test of your knowledge and skill.” he encouraged.

“A test of my abilities...” Autumn was smiling again.

“I also think you’ll like who her girlfriend is.” Josh smiled, knowing he’d impressed Autumn. He led everyone to another pod a bit further back, standing taller than he had even five minutes ago.

“No way.” Pam said, clearly recognizing the woman. “That isn’t actually Captain Dullahan is it?”

“It is absolutely her.”

“She’s a war hero, er, she was.” Pam was in awe, and took a step past Josh, toward the pod. “I’m not sure why she turned traitor. Also why is she naked in her pod?”

“We don’t interact with them once they are here, it happened before we got her.”

“She looks angry. Most people in hyper-sleep look peaceful.” Evan noted.

“As for why she turned traitor, she clearly couldn’t see how good the world around her is. Maybe that Makara girl blinded her.” Autumn said, still smiling at the prospect of her opportunity.

“Can we really just do experiments on her? She’s not some nobody, her face was on cereal boxes.” Pam questioned, still staring at Dullahan.

“No one cares what happens to her now. She threw it all away leading that coup.” Autumn replied. “Send them to the ship and launch it.”

Autumn turned around and walked back the way they came, with everyone else following behind her. Pam stayed a moment longer, and quickly hurried out when she realized the others had left.

**Virginia, United States, a few days before**

Light streamed into the prison bus as it opened its doors. On either side were fences, with prisoners booing as the new inmates took their walk into the prison. However the extra booing was for one prisoner in particular, a brown haired woman in a straitjacket, tied to a wheelchair, and gagged. The prisoners screamed curses at her as the guard wheeled her along the path. She stared daggers at everyone who locked eyes with her, and they quickly broke contact. She was soon in line with the other new prisoners.

“Guards, take the others away and give them the usual intro, I want the Captain alone.” The warden was a short middle aged woman, with a strong Texan accent. Soon only the Warden, the Captain, and her escort remained in the room.

“Remove her gag.” The escort obeyed, but the Captain remained silent.

“Good evening Captain Dullahan. The most decorated pilot in all of Space Force history. It bothers me that you are in my prison, as my prisoner. Do you know why?” She was in the Captain’s face, but the captain remained silent.

“You betrayed the United Nations. I don’t even understand why! You had your face on merchandise for crying out loud. What were you trying to accomplish by trying to blow up the entire delegation.”

“Freeing the people.” The Captain said, voice cracking from the lack of use.

“Freeing the people!? Freeing them from what? The world is great!”

“You don’t see it because we live in America. Money commands the world stage, rich people can do whatever they want, the UN gets paid to ignore it.”

“We are in the peak of peace in the world, No wars, all the world’s leaders have combined to form one government.”

“People in the poor countries still live one step above slavery.” The Captain spat on the warden.

The warden scowled, then a cruel smile grew as the spit ran down. “You’re nothing now Ms. Dullahan. Let her up.” The guard released the Captain. “Don’t try anything, there are guards all around this place willing to kill a filthy traitor like you. Strip. Now.” The Captain removed her clothes which were taken away by the guard. “On the wall.” The captain put her hands on the wall as the warden grabbed a hose, and sprayed her full force with cold water for several minutes, the pressure turning her skin red and raw. As the water stopped the Captain was shivering.

“Is this where I get my prison orange?” Captain Dullahan snarled.

“No, actually it isn’t. You aren’t getting any prison orange, because you aren’t staying.” The Warden said in a slightly teasing voice.

“What do you mean not staying?”

“Well, it turns out someone at Mira was looking for an exceptional couple for an experiment. I split a pretty hefty payment with another warden for you and your little girlfriend in Cambodia.”

“That’s illegal! You can’t just sell people!” The Captain finally had lost her cool.

“You aren’t a person to me, traitor.” As the warden spoke two men in Mira uniforms grabbed the Captain.

“I’ll kill you!” Captain Dullahan was trying to break free with all her might.

“Not if Mira kills you first.” The warden walked out of the room as the two men dragged Captain Dullhan away through the prison, naked, kicking, and screaming. They finally reached a small room with a hyper-sleep chamber. The two men threw her in, and closed it.

“Hey! You’re supposed to anesthetize people before putting them in hyper-sleep!” She pounded on the window as the machine whirred to life. Her body quickly began feeling cold, then painfully numb. Tears streamed from her eyes as she could no longer draw breath.

“Makara.” She managed to whisper out before she could no longer move. She was awake in an immobile state for a few seconds before everything went black.

To Be Continued in Part 4: Breaking Point


	4. Breaking Point

Beyond Repair

Based On Among Us

By Daring D.D. Danger and Much Ado Hiro

4: Breaking Point

“Bed four emergency release.” The computer voice echoed through the empty and lifeless SK-18. A whoosh was heard as the pneumatic lid of the hyper-sleep chamber opened. Nico Dela Cruz awoke slowly. He saw first the metal ceiling, before putting his frost covered feet on the cold floor. His bed was in the corner of the room. There were 14 total, 8 along his wall, and 3 others in either corner. The center of the room was filled with plants, directly across from him was a large, powered down computer, and some sort of large metal tube. There was a door in the back right corner as well, to the right of the computer. He walked out into the hallway, which had three doors on the right, and stairs leading up, separating the first door from the second. The metal walls bore writing in bold colors. He’d come out of the lab, the other doors on the right were, utility, closet, and bathroom. The stairs also showed text reading ‘CAFETERIA’ with an up arrow. He ran to the bathroom and found a mirror. He was in his boxers, but looked normal. Then he noticed he had what looked like a bar-code on his hand. Below it read ‘MIRA 800080’.

“Wouldn’t Mira give me instructions if they were gonna wake me up?” He ran back to the lab, and over to the bed he’d been in, under the number 4. The screen on his bed was off, but a red light was illuminated next to the words ‘emergency release’ below the screen. As he was reading the lights flickered a little.

“That’s not a good sign. This is like that stupid love story movie from the early 2000s.” He was beginning to panic a bit. “Okay, I’m a mechanic, I can figure out what’s wrong with the ship, then go back to hyper-sleep.” He went to bed 3, which just had the word ‘normal’ on it’s screen. He ran out and up the stairs, and stopped when he reached the cafeteria. There was a large window looking out into space. He pressed his face on the glass, taking note of empty space around him. He finally pulled himself away and looked through the cafeteria. It was a big room with 5 tables, and a TV. The Mira logo was printed on the metal floor in the center. There were three hallways leading out of the cafeteria, Weapons, Admin, and Med-bay.

Suddenly the lights went dark again, and a panel to his right sparked a bit.

“Something’s wrong with this thing.” He mumbled.

“Bed six emergency release.” The ships’ computer had the voice of a woman. Nico ran down the stairs as the lid opened on bed six. He approached a woman with dark blue hair and a burn scar on her neck. She opened her eyes and jumped a little.

“What the fuck?” She asked. “Why are you standing over me in your underwear?”

“Same reason you’re here in your underwear.” Nico replied. “Mira’s stupid ship broke down I think.”

“Are you some kind of murderer or something?” She asked, taking a defensive position as she moved to sit up.

“No, I’m here because I stole a ship.” A pause as she stares at him. “Not this ship, another ship.” He scratched his head, still a bit tired from the rude awakening. “Are you a murderer?” He asked as a yawn formed in his mouth.

“No. I put a guy who was harassing me in the hospital though.” She said.

“And you got sentenced and ended up with Mira? That’s fucked up.” He said.

“Thank You!” She exclaimed, as if months of frustration melted away from hearing his words. “I’m Terresa.”

“Nico.”

“I take it you’ve been too busy to check for clothes, Nico?”

“I’ve only been up a few minutes myself. I think the ship’s power is failing. I wouldn’t be shocked if the other 12 beds open soon..

“How do you know so much?” Terresa was still unsure about him, holding her body tensely as he paced about lazily.

“I fixed star-ships for Space Force before this.” He assured.

“Well I won’t be of much use. I’m a biologist.”

“Come with me then, we need to find the ship’s reactor.” Nico led Terresa up the stairs, where she stopped briefly to look out of the window.

“Hmm... admin room should be… this way.” The two walked across the Mira logo and into a short hallway, and the room on the left. It was a small cramped room, with bare walls and a large terminal in the center, probably not meant for human operation.

“It’s all off.” Nico mumbled. “Looks like the ship’s computer was powered down, along with the 14 maintenance tablets attached to it.”

“This thing is still on.” Terresa pointed to a black terminal in the corner of the room.

“Oh? It’s the controller for the ventilation system. It’s one of the last things that turns off in a ship that’s running out of power.” Nico explained. The two left admin and continued down the hallway into a room with steel boxes the size of a large man scattered about and stacked up to 3 high, nearly touching the roof..

“Electrical is to the right, shouldn’t the reactor be that way?” Terresa asked, looking at a sign that said as much. Nico nodded and the two continued past the electrical room and the lower engine, where Nico logged onto a computer crammed into a corner.

As Nico worked on the computer, minutes passed, with him muttering under his breath and acting generally agitated as it went on. Finally:

“Fuck,” a loud bang echoed from a clearly hollow panel as he slammed his fist against it in defeat.

“What is it?”

“The engine’s off. Luckily, so is the other one, or else we’d be on the systems’ worst carni-top.” He pushed himself back, and began walking away.

“You mean a gravitron?” Terresa snickered at the thought.

“Sure.”

She followed him to a four way intersection between the engines, the reactor, and security, with him rubbing his thumb and pointer the whole way. They entered the reactor room, which was dead quiet, and his body found a way to become tenser than it already was.

“The entire reactor is shut down.” Nico said with a sense of doom. He walked to the panel in front of it like he was in a daze. “Some kind of fail-safe.”

“Can you fix it?”

“That implies there’s something to fix. It’s computerized, that’s where my knowledge ends unfortunately. And as far as I can tell, it’s doing what it was programmed to.” Nico said, turning to face her. “We must be on backup power, and it’s running out.”

“What happens when it runs out?”

“We die. Obviously.” The lights suddenly went out as they stood in silence.

“We need to go to the breaker. Probably in electrical.” Nico said, in a voice that practically begged for the day to get worse. The two used their hands to work down the walls past the lower engine and into the electrical room.

“Find the panel that has like, a thousand switches.” Nico instructed. “Don’t flip any though!” The two worked through electrical. Terresa came across a large panel that said ‘lights’ in glowing letters. Swinging opening a large steel panel she saw 5 switches with tiny LED lights under screens depicting… radio waves? Information she didn’t know how to use, but it gave her just enough light to dimly see in the otherwise thick blackness.

“I think I found it!” She yelled. “There’s five switches!”

“Flip the ones with their lights off to reset it.” Nico instructed. She looked and noted the three switches with their LEDs off, flipped them, and then the lights in electrical slowly came back up.

“That was easy.” Terresa said with a facetious smile, closing the panel, which she could now see had a large lightning bolt.

“That’s the point, it’s meant for anyone on the crew to be able to figure it out.” Nico said.

“Bed eight: emergency release. Bed twelve: emergency release” The computer droned as the lights returned to their full brightness. The pair ran to meet the two who were waking up. As they arrived the woman from bed eight was already on her feet.

“Uh, hi?” She said. Nico went to the other bed, and found an older man with gray hair, who was just coming to. The woman who just woke up walked over with Terresa.

“Are you alright sir?” The new woman touched the mans’ head. “I’m a doctor, my name is Harmony.” She spoke clearly, in that way a good doctor does as you come out unconsciousness. The older man sat up. He put a hand on Harmony.

“Thank you.” He said. Before trying to pull his hand back, and finding it stuck to Harmony’s arm. The two both began pulling until his hand ripped off.

“That’s weird.” He looked at his hands, both of which had an odd sheen to them.

“I take it since everyone is in their underwear, there aren’t proper clothes for me to examine him in?” Harmony asked, the hand still stuck to her arm.

“I wouldn’t complain about my doctor wearing lace panties.” Nico chuckled a little, as Terresa and Harmony gave him a dirty look. “Too far? Ok.”

“No, but we haven’t really looked.” Terresa said, before explaining what was happening to the ship. Nico and Terresa introduced themselves, and the older man introduced himself as Zeke.

“You’re not murderers right?” Terresa asked, nervously.

“Are you going to ask everyone that? Nico asked.

“Yes.” Terresa replied.

“Well I’m technically not one.” Harmony said.

“What’s that mean?” Terresa was in a defensive stance again.

“Long story short, I’m a doctor, I found out this new drug was highly addictive, and that fucking big pharma was making a killing by selling it to drug dealers. I tried to come forward, and before I could they set me up to kill a diplomat on the operating table, and I got convicted of killing him on purpose, which I definitely didn’t.” She ran the words off angrily and rapidly, like a doctor's writing, but spoken aloud.

“That’s fucked up.” Nico said.

“Yeah.” Harmony sighed.

“I’m just here because of a drug charge.” Zeke said.

“Really? You?” Nico was surprised.

“Yeah, I got addicted to painkillers after a bad knee surgery, then eventually started needing stronger and stronger drugs, and now I’m here. Don’t let the media tell you it’s only people in ghettos who do drugs. It’s an easy slope to fall down.” Zeke said. “At least they put me through rehab before prison.”

“That’s good I suppose.” Terresa shrugged.

“What’d you do before prison?” Nico asked.

“I’m a professor of astronomy.” Zeke said. He tried to get up, but his hands stuck again. “This sucks. Let me know if you find any gloves.” He shook his hand free of the bed. As the lights on the ship blinked again. “Fucking Mira.” He growled.

“Why don’t you two go back to fixing the ship. I’ll stay here for when the rest of the beds fail, and to watch sticky hands here.” Harmony said. Nico nodded and led Terresa off.

“Here I thought I’d wake up on Earth after a few years of being some geneticists’ play thing, then be free.” Harmony mumbled.

“At least you aren’t dead, or have sticky hands.” Zeke said. Harmony smiled at him.

To Be Continued in: The Worst Case


	5. The Worst Case

Beyond Repair

Based On Among Us

By Daring D.D. Danger and Much Ado Hiro

5: The Worst Case

Nico and Terresa found themselves again in electrical. Nico had unscrewed a panel along the back wall of the dark room, and was messing with the wiring.

“Theoretically, this will bypass the lock on the reactor, and let us restart the power.” Nico had half his body inside the maintenance hatch. Suddenly a low buzz filled the room, and the lights went off. “Or it could short circuit the reserve power.” Nico said in a fake calm voice, as the ships’ artificial gravity began lessening.

Harmony and Zeke suddenly found themselves weightless in the dark pod room.

“Well this is not how I thought I’d die.” Harmony was crossing her arms.

“Check this out!” Zeke cheered. Harmony looked over to see he was running around the ceiling with his sticky hands.

Zeke and Harmony froze, their eyes locked in position even while their bodies floated as the room filled with a series of sharp clicks.

“What was that?” Zeke asked, moving only the exact amount he has to.

“I think the rest of the pods were released because the power totally failed.” Harmony shook a bit. The lights came back on and Harmony crashed to the floor.

“Yes!” Zeke cheered as he remained stuck to the ceiling by his feet and hands. Terresa and Nico ran into the room.

“Sorry!” Nico said, pushing his hands together.

“Oh that’s cool.” Terresa pointed at Zeke, who was still dangling from the wall.

“I think you fully powered down all the beds.” Harmony said, pulling herself to her feet, “Come on, let's go meet them.” They all followed her down the hall and into the laboratory. The group approached one of the beds in the center of the room, noting it had no signs of life whatsoever.

“My guess is that waking up without a normal wake cycle, like we had, is gonna be a bit harder on these guys.” Terressa said. Everyone looked at her dubiously. “They did hyper-sleep testing on monkeys for a while and that was the result.” She shrugged. No sooner did one of the pods slowly slide open. The redhead inside slowly sat up after forcing the door open, gasping for air. Harmony rushed over to them.

“Hi! I’m Harmony, and I’m a doctor. How are you feeling?”

“I feel like I got crushed.” They replied.

“You just woke up improperly from hyper-sleep.”

“What do you mean ‘improperly’?”

“Mira’s stupid ship broke down in the middle of space.” Nico said.

“It did what!?” They began hyperventilating again.

“It’s okay. We’re working on it.” Harmony put her hand on the redhead’s leg, which seemed to calm them down.

“I’m a mechanic, we’re going to fix the ship.” Nico assured.

“Why is he on the roof!” They noticed Zeke and began panicking again.

“Mira’s weird experiments I guess.” Zeke shrugged, which caused his hands to break free, and him to fall to the ground with a crash.

“Everyone else looks normal though.” They said.

“Ours could be internal changes.” Terresa shrugged. “Are you a murderer by the way?”

“Technically yes?” They said. Terresa backed up a step. “Okay in my defense he was beating my sister, and I got a bit carried away and snapped.”

“That’s rough buddy.” Nico said.

“Thanks, I guess. I’m Rhys, by the way.” Following that everyone introduced themselves.

“So, Rhys, do you have any skills that could help us not die?” Nico asked.

“I was a chef on Earth.” They answered.

“Well if we live long enough a meal sounds good.” Terresa noted. Suddenly two more pods creaked open and everyone turned to them. A man with a full sleeve tattoo emerged from one, stretching before locking eyes with the group.

“Oh.” He froze.

Coming out of the other pod was an older Indian woman. She joined the group in shock as well. Nico introduced himself to the two, and gave them a rundown of the situation as Harmony checked on both.

“I’m Akira.” The man said.

“And I’m Ravana.” The woman added.

“Nice ink Akira.” Nico said.

“Thank you. I’ve gotta say the angel wings are inspiring too, doctor.” Harmony was caught off-guard having her tattoo pointed out.

“Oh, thank you, Akira.” She said in a quiet voice.

“Let’s cut to the chase, why are you both here?” Terresa asked.

“I stole stuff from Mira to make a few bucks with my friend Santiago.” Akira replied.

“I killed my husband for cheating.” Ravana replied.

“Wait, what?!” Rhys’ voice shuddered a bit.

“That’s where I got these.” Ravana held up her burn scarred hands. Terresa and Rhys both took a step back.

“...anyway, do either of you have any skills that could help fix the ship?” Nico changed the subject.

“I’m a tailor kid. Probably not.” Ravana laughed to herself a bit.

“I was an electrician on the Polus moon base.” Akira noted.

“Nice!” Nico had a smile on his face at that.

“You’ve been to the moon?” Terresa asked. A look of interest on her face.

“Yeah, for a while.”

“Cool! I’ve always wanted to leave Earth! I guess I got my wish though.” She let out a nervous laugh.

“Honestly she’s right, that is pretty cool. I doubt there’s many astronauts among us.” Rhys said.

“Imagine if someone from the Mars mission was here.” Terresa pondered.

“Only ten people have ever set foot on Mars. I doubt it.” Rhys said.

“Are you two space buffs?” Harmony asked.

“I guess I just admire the people who are setting the stage for humans to leave Earth permanently.” Rhys said, and Terresa nodded in agreement.

“Sounds like the Space Force got into your heads.” Ravana chuckled.

“Hey!” Everyone was caught off guard by Akira’s voice, as he pulled open one of the pods. “Santiago! Wake up!” He shook the man, who slowly awoke.

“Akira!” Santiago hopped up and the two began an elaborate handshake, which left the crew dumbfounded. The two finally hugged, until Akira pulled away.

“Dude, you are really slimy.” Akira shook out his hand. Santiago rubbed his stomach, noting the same thing. Harmony approached and grabbed his arm.

“Oh hi, I guess.” He was confused by her touching him.

“She’s a doctor, don’t worry.” Akira assured.

“You seem to have had some kind of change made to your biology.” Harmony mumbled as she shook out her slime coated hand.

“I feel like your skin is a different color than normal too.” Akira noted. Santiago’s complexion had faded a bit from it’s normal.

“You’re missing an eyebrow too.” Harmony looked at his face.

“No, that happened a while ago.” Santiago said, rubbing it instinctively.

“Yeah you blew it off!” Akira began laughing. “Wait!” Akira suddenly went and whispered something in his friend’s ear. Santiago went to the other side of the lab, then ran, diving forward and sliding as if he were on a slide, eventually going face-first into the wall. Several of the crew began laughing uncontrollably.

“Hey.” A small voice suddenly scared Harmony, who found a girl with brown hair looking at her.

“Sorry, I guess we didn’t hear you wake up.” Harmony was still catching her breath. The girl shrugged. “Anyway, I’m Harmony.”

“Hi Harmony, I’m Ekanta. And may I just say I love your lace only look.” Ekanta smiled.

“You’re just like Nico.” Harmony mumbled. Without really being asked, Ekanta explained to Harmony that she was a hacker, bragging about her accomplishments along the way. The mood of the crew remained light as they were joined by Dawn, a young woman with abnormally long hair, who didn’t wish to talk about her crimes, and Ace, a member of a cyber theft ring, who had to insist several times that he’d had vitiligo prior to being put into hyper-sleep. Despite the crew gaining Ace and Ekanta to help them fix the ship, and Dawn, who had navigational skills, the mood remained tense, as everyone wondered if they would end up like Santiago and Zeke, or worse.

The line of thought was interrupted by screaming, the crew went silent as a short brown haired woman, with a prosthetic leg crawled from her pod, still screaming, and covering her head as if it were in pain. Harmony sprinted over to her and began questioning her, which only seemed to alarm her more. The remaining members of the crew backed away, many leaving to explore the ship. A few stopped to admire the last two closed pods, which were fogged by their inhabitants breathing.

To Be Continued in: The Crew


	6. The Crew

Beyond Repair

Based On Among Us

By Daring D.D. Danger and Much Ado Hiro

6: The Crew

After a while the woman with the prosthetic leg began to calm. Harmony had sat down in the corner with her for a while.

“I’m Cleo.” She immediately covered her mouth, as if she hadn’t meant to speak at all.

“Are you hurt Cleo?” Harmony asked.

“No, I… I’m just really scared. I woke up on a ship of half naked people and I was deaf before I went to sleep.”

“Oh! Well hearing for the first time would scare anyone. I’ve installed implants on people and watched them hear things for the first time.” Harmony said, smiling to try and reassure Cleo as she checked to make sure there wasn’t anything else abnormal.

“I never had much interest in having my hearing, since I was born without it. And so was my wife.”

“I just can’t believe Mira fixed your hearing. You don’t have any sort of implants on you.”

“I should’ve known they would honestly. God, hearing myself is so weird.” Cleo mumbled. Now that she was calm, Harmony explained the situation everyone was in. “I’m a weapons designer.” Cleo told Harmony, having heard what everyone else does.

“Wow. I would’ve never guessed.”

“I get that a lot.” Cleo smiled. The moment was interrupted by a thump, and the two turned to look where the sound came from; one of the unopened pods. Only now the thick glass that Santiago had been unable to scratch was now shattered into a billion tiny crystals, ready to cut any bare feet that wandered into their mesmerizing territory.

“Boung kadaw! I think I hit that too hard.” The woman said as she leaned forward. She was impressively tall, and impressively muscular. Harmony walked over.

“I’m Harmony. Welcome to the SK-18.” A few others among the crew had returned to the lab, hearing the thud, and stopped short when they noticed the glass scattered throughout the area.

“I’m Makara. Why are all these pods open?” She asked, edging out of her pod so she could see the whole room.

“Do you know something about them?” Harmony asked.

“I built parts that they use. They are never meant to fully power down while in use.”

“Well we figured that much out. The whole ship is slowly running out of power.”

“Really? There should be fail safes.” Makara insisted, having plied off a panel in her pod and started pulling at wires.

“Guess we got unlucky.” Harmony shrugged.

“I’ve been unlucky for a while I think.”

“Sounds like a story.” Terresa had re-entered the room. She was joined by Dawn, Nico, and Rhys.

“Took part in a coup against the UN. It was stumbling for a while, till I bumped into a special someone from the conference. Amazing how she listened and joined us.”

“You don’t mean Captain Dullahan do you?” Cleo came over and asked.

“I do actually.”

“I just don’t understand why she did what she did.” Cleo asked, slowly moving into the glass mined space.

“The government has a thing of hiding stuff from the public. And they’re playing along with the rich controlling the flow of information on Earth. It took years for me to get Morrigan to understand. I didn’t want to tell her right away that I was in the resistance, she could’ve just turned me in for all I know. But she listened, and in time even led the resistance.”

“So she was fighting for the people?” Terresa asked.

“For those who are less fortunate. We give a voice to those who don’t have one, like the people who are so impoverished a simple scrap can be life or death. Not to mention prisoners who are allowed to be used for slave labor worldwide.” Makara noted, momentarily looking at them to make the point, then going back to her wires.

“So none of that is really made up, is it?” Cleo asks.

“No, just hidden. Most of what’s on the internet is tailored to keep people in line.”

“Why did you, of all people, volunteer for Mira?” Terresa asked.

“Heh. I didn’t. I think they came into my cell at night and knocked me out.”

“That’s fucked up.” Nico said.

“I know right?” Makara agreed, closing the panel she was working on and looking at the small crowd that has gathered to listen.

“Sounds like BS to me.” Dawn shrugged.

“Welp it’s not. It’s my whole fucking life now.”

“Not to interrupt, but, did you know you have shark teeth and black sclera?” Harmony asked Makara, having cleared a safe (enough) path and finally getting a good angle on Makara’s features.

“The teeth, yes. The eyes, no. Maybe that’s why it feels so weirdly bright in here?” Makara smirked as she walked to the center of the room. “Some scientists did some things to me when I was a kid, and I got these sharp ass teeth from that.”

“That’s inhumane!” Harmony exclaimed. “At least Mira doesn’t have kids on their stupid testing ships.”

“I honestly don’t know what we’d do if we found a kid on here.” Rhys said.

“Well there’s only one closed-” Before she could finish the door from the last pod flew off, across the room, and skidded to a halt. A single foot stuck out of the pod, before someone jumped out of it. A woman with cyan blue hair stood in front of the group, totally naked. She locked eyes with them and sprinted forward in a rage. Rhys let out a huge scream as everyone ducked, except Makara, who caught the woman.

“Easy girl, easy. You just got out of hyper sleep.” Makara held the woman until her breathing slowed.

“Is that, really her?” Cleo asked. Makara nodded. Cleo approached. “Hi Captain! Can I get your autograph!?” The entire room gave her a slightly confused look.

“Sure, you got a pen?” Morrigan sounded as if she’d not slept for days.

“Not now. She’s waking up still.” Makara whispered.

“No I’m fine.” Morrigan gestured to be put down. She stumbled when first let go, but found her composure. “Why’s everyone staring?”

“Umm…”

“Hate to break it to ya, but you are stark naked dear.” Makara said. Morrigan jumped behind the pod while covering herself. Some of the crewmates looked away while a few others stared. Cleo covered her very red face with her hands unable to decide whether to look away or not. All the while Makara was bent over cackling at the strange situation. After Makara deflated her lungs she went over to pick up the pod door that the captain kicked off and handed it to Morrigan, who yanked the door out of Makara’s hands and placed it in front of herself.

“Wait. Who dyed my hair blue?” She said, noticing her reflection.

“I doubt it’s dye.” Harmony said. “I doubt your eyes were originally red either.”

“Did Mira change my hair and eye color? Why?”

“Probably the same logic as giving our friend Santiago the ability to make slime.” Terresa said. 

“At least they made the carpet match the drapes!” Makara said. 

“Now is not the time to joke! They changed something fundamental about me without my consent!” Morrigan stomped her foot. “They dragged me naked through a whole prison and put me in that pod against my will!”

“That’s really messed up.” Nico said.

“At least we’re together again my _Songsaa_.” Makara said. Going behind the door shield and giving her kisses from behind.

“You two are dating?!” Cleo screamed.

“Yeah, for a few years.” Makara said.

“How did you keep that quiet! There’s not even info about her being gay on her Wikipedia page!”

“They didn’t want anyone knowing I was dating a ‘nobody’ from southeast Asia.” Morrigan said.

“Oof.” Makara feigned a gut punch. “You wound me.”

“Wow, you were right about that censorship stuff.” Nico said.

“Well, either way we’re together again. Gotta say, I was really blue without you!” Makara joked.

“Oh my god, please shut up.” Morrigan blushed.

“It’s not my fault I missed _cyan_ ya!”

“You’re killing me Makara.” Morrigan sighed. “Can we please find me some clothes?”

“Sorry, sure.” Makara was still laughing at her own joke. The crew exited the lab and entered the closet.

“Wow we should’ve checked in here sooner.” Harmony said. The group had stumbled upon several hazmat suits, all vastly different colors.

“Give Morrigan the cyan one!” Makara said. Morrigan shot her a dirty look from behind her privacy recently-removed-translucent-door..

“That is not the case.” Harmony said. Everyone looked at her. She was holding the cyan suit. “It has Ekanta’s name on it.”

“Here’s hers.” Nico said, holding the black suit. The tag on the chest read ‘Morrigan Dullahan’.

“Why did they make us all suits?” Makara asked, looking for hers. “And then adding name tags? Seems like an unnecessary effort.”

“Maybe they intended for us to wake at some point.” Rhys said. Morrigan grabbed the black suit. It also had the number that was tattooed on her arm written on it.

“These numbers on our arms make me sick.” She complained.

“Why?” Nico said, a puzzled expression on his face as he pulled up one leg of his suit.

“Let’s just say history repeats itself.” Morrigan pulled on the black suit. Makara wore navy blue, Rhys maroon, Nico purple, Terresa orange, Harmony white, Dawn yellow, and Cleo red.

“We should have the others come get their clothes.” Dawn suggested.

“Do we need to wear the stupid helmet?” Rhys asked. The helmets were bulky, and had a single dome shaped piece of glass that showed the whole face.

“You should bring them in case of emergency.” Morrigan said.

“That sounds annoying.” Dawn moaned.

“Take the damn advice of the first human to set foot on Mars!” Morrigan slammed the yellow helmet into Dawn’s hands. “Keep your helmet on.”

Everyone silently grabbed theirs and headed to the cafeteria.

To Be Continued in: The Skeld


	7. The Skeld

Beyond Repair

Based On Among Us

By Daring D.D. Danger and Much Ado Hiro

7: The Skeld

Nico finished dragging the last member of the 14 person crew into the cafeteria. It was filled with murmurs between those who recognized Morrigan and those who did not trying to understand the importance of the blue haired lady, though a pair in the back corner was being gross about the whole ordeal.

“Alright everyone listen up!” Makara said. “Morrigan has something to say!”

“Calm down Makara.” Morrigan pat her partner on the head before she walked away. Morrigan now stood on the Mira logo in the center of the cafeteria. “I fucking hate Mira!” a wave of cheers erupted, though with the small number of the crowd it quickly died out. “They took away all our basic human rights, and used some of us as lab mice. I am NOT dying on their fucking ship! So let’s put aside whatever brought us here, and work together to not die in the void of space.”

“Why do I care?” Ekanta shrugged.

“If we go back to Earth we’ll just end up here again.” Ravana added.

“I’m not dying here. I’m not dying so Mira and the world can just treat us like we vanished. If I die, people are going to fucking talk about it.” Morrigan mumbled to herself, though her commanding voice and place on stage made it so most everyone still heard her.

“You have some kind of complex.” Ace mumbled.

“You’ve got nothing else to do.” Morrigan pointed out.

“Fine.”

“Now the rest of you come get your hazmat suits from downstairs.” The group crowded behind Morrigan to the closet. “I already know the cyan one is for Ekanta.”

“Gross. Shouldn’t you be cyan, blue hair?” Ekanta said snarkily.

“It’s not blue by my choice.”

“Does the carpet match the drapes?” Makara shoved forward, but was interrupted before she could speak. Ekanta turned to look at the pair as she moved with the crowd, still holding the same unsightly smile.

“Don’t Makara.”

Santiago and Akira arrived first, handing Ekanta her suit.

“Got a pink suit for Ace.” Akira handed the parts to Ace.

“Hey Santiago! You’re green!”

“Akira! You too!” The two switched suits and gave each other a high five. Sanitago’s was a lighter, lime green.

“I suppose the two brown ones are Zeke and Ravana then.” Nico mumbled. Ravana’s was a light tan color, somewhere between sand and dirt so dry it’s begun to crack.

“I guess we’re like some kind of big rainbow now.” Dawn mumbled.

“Better than dying.” Terresa said.

“Look at this!” Makara yelled, coming out with a small blue suit.

“It’s like a mini crew mate!” Akira ran over with Santiago, and the three played with it like a puppet.

“I wonder what that’s for?” Morrigan pondered.

“There’s only fourteen of us, and that one doesn’t have a name.” Terresa noted.

“Is one of you girls pregnant?” Ekanta joked.

“God I hope not.” Harmony complained.

“Alright everyone we need to make a plan.” Morrigan’s announcement was met with mostly groans.

“Why don’t you be the leader then babe?” Makara said.

“I don’t know if I want to be called captain. So many people died following my stupid plan.” Morrigan looked to the floor.

“It’s not your fault we were outgunned. We all knew what following you might mean for us.” Makara hugged Morrigan, who stayed silent. Makara rested her head on Morrigan’s, which finally brought a few tears to her red eyes.

“You two are sweet.” Cleo said quietly.

“Morrigan is probably the best captain for us.” Harmony asserted.

“Why her?” Dawn complained.

“She was the first person to pilot a one person spacecraft to the moon, land, and come back alive. She was the captain on the first manned mission to Mars, and the first person to walk on Mars.” Harmony explained. “She knows how a fucking ship works.” This was met with a few seconds of silent agreement.

“Alright.” Morrigan worked free of Makara. “Let’s assign everyone roles, and then I’ll assign each of us tasks.

“There were tablets upstairs with all our numbers printed on them, but they aren’t working, because the computer is out, I think.” Nico explained.

“We should get those working. They’re probably for diagnostics, which will be vital for finding all the other cracks in this god forsaken ship. Makara, I already know where your skills are, you’re my lead engineer. Harmony, you’ll work medbay.” The pair saluted her. “Everyone get in a line behind them, give me your name, and your skills.”

“Rhys Griffins, I’m a cook.” Rhys said quietly.

“Take inventory of our supplies then.” Morrigan instructed.

“Nico Dela Cruz, Spacecraft engineer.” Nico saluted a little too hard and left a red mark on his head.

“You’ll work under Makara then.”

“I’d like to be under her.” Ekanta snickered, and Terresa bonked her in the head.

“...Moving on...” Morrigan pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Ace Alejandro. I’m a mechanic and have a background in computers.” Ace boasted.

“You’ll go with Makara as well, but focus on getting the computer in the admin room on.” Morrigan side-eyed Ekanta as she avoided repeating the word ‘under’ this time.

“Terresa Sanji, I’m a biologist.” Terresa decided not to follow those before her and did not salute Morrigan.

“Help out Harmony then.”

“Ekanta Diya Verma. I am your hackerman.” Ekanta gave her speech full of sarcasm.

“Maybe you don’t like any of us, or this whole situation kid, but at least try and be a team player.” Ekanta scoffed at Morrigan. “Once it’s on, hack the computer and find out what they did to everyone. There’s no way Makara, Santiago, Zeke, and I were the only ones they experimented on.”

“You forgot me ma’am.” Cleo noted.

“Did they take your leg?!” Morrigan gasped.

“No, that got blown off in an accident. I was deaf until I woke up today.”

“Sorry, is that why you have been rubbing your head a lot?”

“Yes, it’s very jarring.” Cleo rubbed her head a bit.

Morrigan started making signs with her hands. “Is this better for you?” She asked. Cleo gasped, then smiled and nodded.

“You know sign language?” Nico asked.

“My grandfather was deaf.”

“Myself and Santiago are electricians ma’am!” Akira interrupted.

“You two can follow Makara as well then, we can fix this damn thing. What about you, yellow?” Morrigan pointed at Dawn, who seemed disgruntled.

“I used to fly low orbit shipping craft.” She mumbled.

“You can work with me on the bridge once it’s up then, as my first mate.”

“Wait, really?” Dawn took a step towards Morrigan, her face twisted with a mix of confusion and disbelief, and Morrigan moved on..

“I’m Zeke Arenberg, a professor of astronomy. I’m excited to help you out, Ms. Dullahan.”

“You can join me and Dawn on the bridge crew.” Zeke smiled.

“I’m Cleo Asan. I build weapons.”

“Perhaps you can get the gun for asteroid defense working, or even better, turn it into a real weapon.”

“Yes perhaps.” Cleo jumped a little at the thought.

“I’m Ravana Williams. I used to be a tailor.” Morrigan pondered a use for the older woman. “I can clean if you all want, it needs done.”

“In that case, I have an idea. Scrape that stupid Mira logo up off the cafeteria floor.”

“I’d love to.” Ravana gave an evil smile.

“We all need to collectively get a read on how much of this ship we can fix together. We’re now the crew of the-” Morrigan stopped. “What’s this ship called?”

“It’s called the uh... SK-18.” Nico said.

“I don’t wanna be that, it just sounds like we’re pawns of Mira.” Dawn moaned.

“Let’s rename it.” Terresa shrugged.

“SK-18...” Santiago pondered. “Sk… Skeld!”

“The Skeld?” Ekanta said, slurring the name in a sign of disgust.

“Why not?” Makara shrugged. The group seemed to mumble in acceptance.

“Okay, we’re the crew of the Skeld!” Morrigan cheered.

To Be Continued in: Resurgence


	8. Resurgence

Beyond Repair

Based On Among Us

By Daring D.D. Danger and Much Ado Hiro

8: Resurgence

Makara kicked the terminal in front of the reactor, the twangy sound sheet metal echoing down the hall. “The computers in these things are, THE worst.” 

“We need to think about it logically.” Akira said. “How can the reactor be turned off?”

“Two ways. Any two people with a pulse can push the buttons on either side of this room simultaneously, or it can be done by a system admin.” 

“And they need to be reactivated the same way. We tried the buttons so we know it was a system admin.” Nico added. 

“Since there’s no way any of us are sys admins, it was probably the ship’s AI.” Ekanta said. 

“Maybe… maybe we should be trying to override the computer, instead of the panels in here.” Santiago suggested. The crew began walking to admin via the lower engine, the metal grated floor creaking with every step. 

“Ahhh!” Everyone turned to look in the corner of the room where a grate had been lifted and moved out of the way, when they heard the thunk of skull on steel. “Shit! Fuck shit cock sucking god damn fucking ow.” The low screech of metal on metal followed, then Rhys’ head and shoulders popped out of the open floor.. 

“Why are you screaming?” Makara asked. 

“You guys just stomped in here out of nowhere!” Rhys said, still rubbing the back of their head. 

“A little jumpy aren’t you?” Akira teased. 

“What, do you think someone’s going to kill you or something?” Ace asked. “Rah.”

“Fuck you. There is no evidence to suggest that it won’t happen.” Rhys insisted, still catching their breath.

“Fair.” Santiago shrugged, leaving the room to head towards Admin. Everyone else followed, leaving Rhys to nurse the bump on their head, which they found had started to bleed from the sharp edges of the grate.

“So,” Ace said, “how are we going to do this?”

“It just needs power, and I can hack it.” Ekanta said. The six stared at the admin station as Ekanta began evaluating it’s systems.

“Let’s just hot-wire it.” Akira said.

“Isn’t that just some made up thing from 2000s era movies?” Ekanta asked.

“No, it’s just about getting power in the right place.” Santiago explained.

“Where are we gonna get power then?” Nico asked. 

“Let’s redirect it from the pods in the lab.” Ace shrugged. “Everyone’s awake, so it’s not like it needs the power” 

“We’ll just have to safely splice the hot wire from the pods to the wire for the computer.” Santiago said.

“I can turn the power off to the lab.” Nico said. 

“That will power down the entire lab room though.” Makara said.

“I don’t think the lab equipment is important right now.” Akira assured. Makara opened her mouth to object, but nothing came out, so she went silent. With no objections, the group split up to accomplish their part of the task.

“So where are we?” Dawn asked.

“Hard to say. Can’t see that far into the void of space with no instruments, much less triangulate with any degree of accuracy. Best I can tell you is that the sun is facing the other side of the ship.” Zeke said. The trio suddenly jumped at a large screech. They turned to see Ravana had gouged the Mira logo with some metal tool.

“Nice.” Morrigan gave her a thumbs up. 

“So, are we screwed?” Ravana asked.

“We’re lucky we haven’t drifted into something.” Morrigan said. “We need our engines on soon.”

“You don’t say.” Cleo came into the room. “The gun’s just a flak cannon Morrigan. Not gonna do good against anything smaller than a truck.” A few others filtered into the cafeteria from the other doors. Harmony and Terresa took a seat at one of the tables as Rhys approached, gauze wrapped around his head. 

“We’ve got that dehydrated crap they give at space shops and to actual war criminals, but we’ve got it by the ton.” Rhys said.

“Honestly I swear they wanted us to wake up.” Morrigan mumbled. 

“Maybe that’s the experiment.” Dawn said. 

“Still not sure what that had to do with my hair and eye color then.”

“It’s funny.” Dawn snickered, and most everyone gave a sly smile and chuckle in response. 

The ship suddenly erupted with the sound of a klaxon. Cleo covered her ears as the other jumped. “Jesus Christ!” 

“Morrigan!” Makara’s voice echoed from admin. The crew ran and met the others in the crowded admin room. Ekanta was tapping away on her tablet. 

“How’d you guys fix that so fast?” Cleo asked.

“We just borrowed the power from the lab.” Akira said. 

“Doesn’t it need that?” Cleo asked.

“Nothing that lab equipment is doing is important compared to us living.” Makara said.

“I’m in.” Ekanta said nonchalantly. “This is weird.” 

“How so?” Several people asked.

“The ship’s AI and connection to Earth are totally corrupted. That’s not something that just happens.” 

“What does that mean?” Nico asked.

“Sabotage.” Ekanta said. 

“Can the AI be fixed?” Morrigan asked.

“No, too much is gone.” 

“Shit, we’ll have to convert everything to manual.” 

“Bonus, there’s no comms system, only the alarms and pre-recorded voices.” Ekanta added.

“So we won’t be able to talk to each other?” Makara asked. “Fuck me sideways.”

“Some good news. I got rid of the locks on the systems AND uploaded all the info on each of our files onto my tablet, which I can upload in medbay when the power is on.

“Okay. Med team, you’ll be on that. Everyone else, make yourself useful. There’s a lot of shit here, and we have to pick it up.”

“Do we need to sleep in the pods?” Cleo asked.

“Yeah, those are the beds.” Morrigan said. 

“I’m afraid of being frozen in my sleep.”

“Let’s just rip the lids off of all of them.” Makara said.

“I would like to watch that!” Cleo said, clearly not out loud intentionally. Everyone turned, and she tapped her fingers together and blushed. 

“Emergency release stasis tube.” The ship’s pre-recorded voice said.

“What?!” Morrigan said. 

“What would be in a stasis tube, there’s only fourteen crew on the roster.” Ekanta said. The group sprinted to the lab, which was still dark. The ground was wet with something water-like and warm. Suddenly the crew heard a bunch of little footsteps and most jumped as something leaped from the lab and tackled Harmony. Morrigan was gearing up to hit the creature . 

“Wait!” Harmony said. She stood up and held the creature into the light. “It’s a kid.” In her arms was a naked child, probably about seven.

“Are you my mommy?” The child asked Harmony.

“I wish I knew little one.” She said. On closer inspection the child bared some oddities. 

“Umm… she’s got shark teeth and black sclera... just like Makara.” Terresa pointed out. 

“She has red eyes like the captain too.” Cleo noted. 

“She has both of our hair Morrigan.” Makara said quietly, pointing out that the child had both cyan and brown hair, on different parts of her head. Morrigan and Makara lost themselves looking at the child. 

“Ekanta, please find out what was going on in this lab.” Harmony said. “And someone go get that little blue space suit so she has clothes.” The child hopped out of Harmony’s arms and up to Makara and Morrigan.

“Are you my mommies?” 

They just looked at each other.

To Be Continued in: Genesis


	9. Genesis

Beyond Repair

Based On Among Us

By Daring D.D. Danger and Much Ado Hiro

9: Genesis

“Okay, now we just need the password.” Nico said.

“Let me figure that out.” Ekanta said. She had her tablet hard wired into the reactor and was typing. “Okay I can have the tablet display the password, then you just copy it, like a Simon game.”

“Fuck I hate Simon.” Nico said as the pattern began flashing on Ekanta’s tablet. After a few misfires the reactor suddenly lights up blue, and the entire ship grew brighter. Lights exited the reactor and spread around the ship. Sparks blew out of a wiring block in storage, causing Ace, Akira, and Rhys to jump. The lights in the lab came back on, to reveal the mess left by the fluid in the child’s tube.

Finally the lights illuminated Makara, Morrigan, Harmony, and the child in medbay.

“I went through everyone’s files Morrigan, like you asked.” Harmony said. “There’s a lot we need to tell the crew but, I wanted to talk to you two first. Everyone has one experiment on their profile, except you and Makara. You both have an extra encrypted one, which Ekanta partially opened for me. Basically someone wanted to make a clone, and they picked you two because you were already a couple, and both at Mira. They made this kid with half of each of your genetic code. Technically, she’s both of your biological daughter.” The room was silent, save for the kid running in a circle. Makara picked her up.

“I guess I am your mommy.” She said.

“Yay!” The kid hugged her. Then she pushed herself free and stuck her tongue out at Makara, who did the same back.

“Maybe you two should name her.” Harmony said.

“What do you think Morrigan?”

“That is not my child.” She mumbled, gripping the arm of her chair. “She is NOT. My child!”

“I know it’s not something we wanted, or were ready for, but she needs her parents.” Makara said.

“Then find them yourselves!” Morrigan stomped out of medbay, and the child began crying loudly.

“She’ll be okay in a bit Makara.” Harmony pat Makara’s shoulder as she tried to calm the child down as best she could.

“Who knows when ‘a bit’ is. She can be so stubborn.”

“Does mommy hate me?” The child was still sobbing.

“No sweetie, she just doesn’t like surprises.” Makara hugged the child.

“Why don’t you name her then?” Harmony suggested.

“I’ll let Morrigan pick her middle name I guess.” She looked at the child. “First human born in space I think. So something spacey. How about Nova?”

“It’s pretty.” Harmony said.

“Nova?” The small child said, sniffling and wiping her nose with the length of her arm.

“Yea,” Makara said. “That’s you.”

“I’m Nova!” Her mood had taken a turn for the better.

“I’ll put her in the computer with your last name for now.” Harmony said.

“Nova.” Makara said quietly. “Nova Kim Son.”

“Captain!” Santiago flagged down Morrigan, who was coming from medbay.

“What!?” She said sharply.

“I figured out a solution to the comms problem.” He gestured to a table, which now had a big red button on it, connected to some panel in the wall by a wire taped to the floor.

“What is it?”

“Watch.” He pushed the button, which triggered the klaxon. The entire 15 person crew crowded into the room. “It’s an emergency meeting button!”

“Nice!” Akira came up and high fived Santiago. Suddenly the klaxon began blaring continuously. Everyone turned to see Nova pushing the button over and over. Makara picked her up from the table.

“I’ll add a cooldown to the button.” Santiago said.

“Since we’re all pulled away from our tasks, may I talk about the genetic experiments?” Harmony asked.

“Go ahead.” Morrigan mumbled.

“Morrigan was used to test a new treatment that allows people to change natural colors of their body. Makara was used to test improved night vision for humans.”

“That explains a lot.” Makara blinked her eyes a few times.

“Nova, the child, was created by cloning using Morrigan and Makara’s genetic code.”

“So she is your kid.” Dawn said.

“Cute name!” Cleo added.

“She’s NOT my kid!” Morrigan slammed her fists on a table and walked down the stairs to the lab. Everyone watched as she left in silence.

“Anyhow,” Harmony continued. “Rhys was a control, Nico had a digestive issue cured.”

“Woah. I didn’t even realize that.” Nico said.

“Ace has increased flexibility, Terresa has increased bone density, Ekanta is slightly magnetic.”

“Just like my personality amiright?” Ekanta said, elbowing Cleo next to her.

“Shush fridge magnet.” Santiago replied, holding out his hand for Akira’s low five.

“I was a control, Akira has increased cellular regeneration, Santiago is part electric eel now, Dawn can control her own hair growth.”

“Wait I can?” Dawn suddenly started focusing and her hair exploded from her head. “Awesome!”

“Zeke has sticky hands, Ravana is more immune to radiation, and Cleo has her hearing.” Harmony finished.

“That’s a lot.” Terresa said.

“Should someone go get Morrigan?” Cleo said.

“No, leave her be for now.” Makara said.

“Mommy is a stubborn bitch!” Nova said, hugging Makara’s shin.

“I could’ve sworn you weren’t in the room when I said that.” Makara pinched her nose. “She left her tablet here, I’ll send out your tasks.” She tapped a few buttons.

“Really? More repair wiring tasks?” Akira whined.

“You know we need to repair this stupid thing.” Makara said. “Harmony could you watch Nova for a few hours?”

“Yeah sure.” She shrugged.

“Yay! Auntie Harmony!” Nova ran and jumped on Harmony. Makara ran down the stairs and found Morrigan in her bed.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Morrigan said.

“Too bad.” Makara flung herself into her bed. “I know there’s a lot going on in your head right now. But Nova needs you.”

“She’s not my kid.”

“Okay fine but, please don’t make her think she’s awful and that you hate her. She’s like a seven year old. And... I want to take care of her. With or without you.” The two looked at each other.

“I don’t hate her.” Morrigan said, breaking the silence between them. “It’s not her fault Mira did what they did. My hair, our eyes, the kid. It’s like I lost control of my entire life. We used to do whatever we wanted. We were gonna change the world!”

“Things don’t always work out the way we want. That poor kid was just born at age seven, no parents, on a busted ship full of criminals. The least we can do is not be another piece of baggage she has to deal with down the line.”

Morrigan sighed “I’ll work on it.” She said quietly. Makara climbed into Morrigan’s pod, and cuddled behind her.

“Thank you.”

To Be Continued in: Among Us


End file.
